


Challenge Accepted

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-26 16:26:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13861599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: Another piece of fluffy nonsense that I wrote as the Beast From The East dumped some snow on us!





	Challenge Accepted

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

Barbara stamped her feet, her hands tucked into her armpits for warmth. “Welcome to the first bloody day of spring!”

“Meteorological spring. Astronomical spring doesn’t start until the twentieth of March.”

Her eyes narrowed as she glared at me, her cheeks flushed with cold, snowflakes clinging to her eyelashes, and I was stuck by how beautiful she was and how desperately I wanted to kiss her. I drifted off into a daydream, a daydream that was rudely interrupted.

“Are you listening to me or has the cold addled your brain?”

I smiled at her fondly, “neither, I was just distracted.”

“Hmmm, if you could possibly focus your mind and your attention back on the matters in hand it would be much appreciated. The sooner we get this done, the sooner I can get myself a coffee and try to thaw out!”

“Yes, you’re right, as usual.”

Mock staggering, she clutched at her chest, and I had to bite back a laugh at the expression on her face.

“I’m sorry, would you repeat that?”

“I said you’re right, as usual, but I thought you already knew that,” my voice dropped to a whisper, “I tell you every night before we go to sleep.”

The colour on her cheeks deepened and my smile grew wider.

“Don’t be embarrassed, I like it when you are right.”

Now she smiled, “you do, don’t you?”

“Immensely.”

“Well we’d best get back to business. I’ll go and see if Winston has finished taking the witness statement while you check with Stuart.”

“Yes dear.”

My smile became an almost face-splitting grin as she stomped her way across the park, muttering under her breath.

…I pulled her against me, my arms going around her waist, my hands splayed on her stomach. As I kissed my way down the side of her neck she shivered.

“Are you still cold?”

“Mmmm, a little.”

“I know the perfect way to warm you up.”

She turned to face me, “oh you do, do you?”

“Yes. Want me to show you?”

“If you think you’re up to the job.”

“I’m more than up to it.”

“Prove it.”

She yelped as I swept her into my arms and carried her up the stairs.

“Challenge accepted!”


End file.
